The moment i knew
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: .Aquella opresión en el pecho había vuelto, pero con cien veces más intensidad. Era como si al escuchar el obvio sufrimiento de su amigo, le transmitiera a ella también su dolor.Y cuando todo parecía perdido, la verdad la azotó. Casi enSlow motion las piezas tomaron forma, como si de un puzzle se tratara.Y ese fue el momento en que lo comprendió. E&B-ONESHOT :D


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi diosa S.M. (aunque les aseguro que si fuera por mi, me robaría a Eddie-Boy...yum yum), en cambio la historia es producto de mi loca imaginacion despues de escuchar _The moment i knew_ (escuchenla...es hermosa) de Tayor Swift :D**

* * *

**The momento I knew**

Era una mañana tranquila de sábado, las nubes habían decidido tomarse un descanso, dando paso libre al sol para hacer acto de presencia. Cosa que extrañamente pasaba en un pueblo de clima frio como Forks. Así que la mayoría de los habitantes salían a disfrutar del día cálido.

Personas como aquel par de amigos, sentados el uno enfrentando al otro en una mesita de picnic, con el único parque del tranquilo pueblo como fondo. Por los ceños fruncidos y las muecas de concentración, se podía adivinar que estaban enfrascados en otra de sus rondas de ajedrez.

No era necesario acercarse para comprobarlo, esa ya era su costumbre. Tampoco era difícil adivinar a quien pertenecían esas cabelleras cobrizas y caobas, que continuaban agachadas en dirección al tablero.

Se trataba de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, amigos desde que se vieron por primera vez en el preescolar. Era imposible no reconocerlos. Además de que eran muchachos verdaderamente amables y alegres, algo sumamente extraño para ser adolescentes.

-Jaque mate.- declaró el chico, claramente satisfecho con el resultado. Al contrario de su compañera, quien se había enfurruñado en su lugar. A Edward le hacía gracia cuando eso sucedía, le recordaba a un gatito enojado; simplemente adorable.

-Eso no es justo.- se quejó la chica.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganar tú?- el chico se encogió de hombros, lanzándole esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Bella, aunque ni ella misma se lo admitiera.

Juntos guardaron las piezas y el tablero, dispuestos a disfrutar del clima en una caminata tranquila. Súbitamente el ambiente se volvió tenso, alertando a la chica de que algo andaba mal.

Bella notaba algo ansioso a su amigo, mientras avanzaban por la acera. Retorcía nerviosamente sus dedos, en un gesto que sugería las asunciones de la chica.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la castaña sin rodeos. Edward se detuvo, repentinamente asustado. _"Hora de la verdad"_ pensó.

-M-me pregunta-aba cuales eran t-tus planes p-para este f-fin de semana.-tartamudeó. Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron cuando comprendió a que se refería. El baile de bienvenida.

-Te refieres a el baile ¿cierto?- el chico tragó grueso, pero sólo asintió.

-¿C-con quien iras?- el tono esperanzado de Edward pasó desapercibido para Bella.

-¿Recuerdas a James?- Y entonces la decepción inundó al chico.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Era el típico niñato de instituto que se las daba de chico malo, humillando a quien fuera que le estorbara en el camino. El típico bully. Él mismo había sufrido unas cuantas veces de sus bromitas, algo que Bella no sabía, si no se hubiera armado la gorda. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de no habérselo contado.

-Sí.- contestó abatido. Bella aún seguía demasiado ensimismada con su propia excitación que no reparó en ello.

- Me preguntó si quería ir con él. No te voy a mentir, al principio lo dudé. Digo, esa actitud arrogante que se carga…Pero después pensé ¿por qué no? Es algo atractivo…claro pero…- Y así siguió parloteando. Edward ni se esforzó por escucharla, se concentró sólo en el sonido de su dulce voz, pero no en las palabras. Solo pudo deducir lo obvio: Bella iría al baile con James.

"_¡CRASH! a mis esperanzas… y de paso a mi corazón. Que patético soy" _pensó el cobrizo_._

Después de esa tarde llena de entusiasmo y desilusión, los amigos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

Edward evitó con éxito la presencia de su perspicaz madre y subió directamente a su habitación. Como buen adolescente que era, apenas entró al cuarto se echó a su cama, quedando boca arriba. Mientras miraba el techo no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella tarde soleada.

"_Se suponía que a estas horas yo estaría brincando de arriba abajo, como la imperactiva de Alice. Se suponía que a estas horas yo estaría celebrando que vendrías conmigo al baile, Bella."_ Se lamentó.

Forzó que las lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos, eso sería como traicionar su _estatus_ de mejor amigo. Se incorporó y miró con decisión la pequeña foto enmarcada de la mesita de noche. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver aquella escena. En ella se mostraba la versión infantil de Bella y él, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos. Tendrían unos seis años, Esme la había tomado cuando Bella había tropezado y Edward la sujetaba para evitar que se golpeara. Contemplarla solo hizo que se forjara en él una nueva resolución; se olvidaría de los sentimientos que lo embargaban cuando veía a su amiga, se tragaría sus lágrimas y su dolor. Estaría ahí para Bella, sin importar cuánto daño eso le ocasionara.

"_Solo quiero tu felicidad. Si necesito sufrir en el proceso, que así sea. Todo con tal de que siempre sonrías, mi Bella. Mi amor." _Y con ese último pensamiento, se sumió en los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche del baile se acercaba, y Tanya Denali aún no encontraba pareja con la cual asistir. No es que no hubiera recibido propuestas, al contrario. Pero ninguna la había convencido lo suficiente como para aceptar. No fue si no hasta que se topó con Edward Cullen en el pasillo del instituto.

Aquel chico de ojos del color de las esmeraldas siempre le había parecido atractivo. Y es que en verdad lo era; la mayoría de la población femenina concordaría con ella al decir que era todo un Adonis. Poseía una belleza digna de un dios griego, incluso con esas ropas nerds que se cargaba. Es por eso que en cuanto lo vio, formuló con decisión la pregunta del millón.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

El pobre chico se quedó atónito de la sorpresa, lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Aquella rubia no podía estarle preguntando eso ¿o sí? A lo lejos, por sobre el hombro de Tanya, divisó la silueta suave y familiar de su mejor amiga…y también la de James. Platicaban alegremente y Bella se veía cómoda a su lado. Luego desvió la mirada a los ojos azul platino de la rubia y tomó su decisión.

El gimnasio de Forks High estaba a rebosar de papel maté dorado, colgando en tiritas por todo el techo. Había un arco de globos al fondo del inmenso salón, donde las parejas aprovechaban para dejarse tomar fotos.

Bella se alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido morado. Los zapatos de tacón estaban asfixiando sus pies, si fuera por ella ya se los hubiera sacado a patadas. Lástima que apenas y habían llegado, si no pondría de excusa el cansancio por el baile.

James la había guiado a través del salón…bueno más bien la había arrastrado hasta la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos. En cuanto ocuparon sus asientos, él se volvió dándole la espalda, ignorando en seguida su presencia por la de sus camaradas.

Y así terminó, enfundada en el pomposo e incómodo vestido, sentada junto al que se suponía que era su pareja de baile, quien compartía una _interesante _conversación con Mike Newton.

Así permaneció las próximas dos horas, observando a las demás parejas bailar, preguntándose cuando seria su turno. Solo le bastó echar una ojeada a James para saber que eso no sucedería pronto.

"_¿Entonces a eso se reduce mi noche? ¿A permanecer sentada y aburrida?"_ Pensó algo molesta. _"Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa, viendo películas con Edward"_

Pensar en él hizo que inconscientemente, su mirada se posara en la entrada del gimnasio. ¿Ya habría llegado? Aun recordaba la sensación de la molesta punzada en el pecho, que sintió cuando su mejor amigo le había dicho que vendría al baile con Tanya Denali. Intentó formular una explicación a aquella reacción suya, pero lo primero que paso por su mente fue la palabra celos. Lo cual era absurdo, porque ella no podía estar celosa ¿cierto?

Casi como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Tanya se plantó frente a la mesa y le hizo un gesto de "sígueme" con las manos. Bella la siguió enseguida, sin molestarse en avisarle a James. Llegaron hasta el tocador de mujeres, y entonces la castaña pudo apreciar la apariencia de la rubia.

Había elegido un sencillo, pero elegante, vestido rojo sangre. Se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto grácil. Estaba tan hermosa, que Bella sintió ganas de llorar. _"¿Para que esforzarse tanto en lucir bien, si Denali anda por ahí pavoneándose con eso?"_ pensó desanimada. _"Seguro a Edward le pareció divina" _ esa idea la dejó desconcertada ¿Por qué de pronto todo se trataba de Edward? Mas Tanya no le dio tiempo de divagar, la miró directamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está Edward?- Bella la miró confundida.

-¿Que no vendría contigo?

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.- _"¿Entonces Edward no ha asistido?"_ reflexionó.

-¿Sabes? Sabía que algo como esto sucedería.- la voz resignada de Tanya la hizo regresar bruscamente a la realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tanya le sonrió a la confundida castaña.

-Diría que vieras lo obvio, pero eso es algo que claramente no entenderás. – Ya había tenido la misma conversación hacia dos días atrás, y el resultado no había sido del todo amistoso.

-¿Y si me lo explicas?-Sugirió Bella, sin comprender todo aquel embrollo. La rubia estaba pendiente de su expresión.

-Bella ¿estas disfrutando de tu velada?- Aquello no era lo que Bella esperaba que le dijera, pues la había sorprendido con la guardia baja. ¿Diría la verdad o mentiría para beneficio de James? Pero él la había ignorado toda la noche.

-La verdad…no.

-¿Ha resultado como en verdad esperabas?- Bella negó con la cabeza.- No ¿verdad? Dime ¿no sientes como si algo te hiciera falta?- la rubia dio justo en el blanco.

Sí. Desde que había llegado a la que, se suponía, sería la mejor noche de su vida, no había dejado de sentir que estaba dejando pasar algo. Pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir, mucho menos con alguien como Denali.

-Ll-llamaré a Edward, para saber qué pasa.- Tanya sonrió divertida al ver cuán en lo correcto estaba.

-Bella.- tomó su brazo, deteniéndola.- Ambas sabemos que no debes desperdiciar esa llamada en mí.- y entonces la soltó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-P-pero ¿Tanya? ¡Tanya!- la chica ignoró los gritos de la castaña, soltando unas risillas. _"Sin duda, son tal para cual"_ pensó.

Bella, aun atontada por aquella conversación, sacó su móvil del pequeño bolso que cargaba. Estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que teclear dos veces el número. En cuanto la línea resonó, indicando que habían aceptado su llamada, comenzó con su sermón.

-Edward, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Tanya está esperándote desde quien sabe cuántas horas y tú…- desde la otra línea, un Edward sintiéndose culpable y un tanto exasperado, la interrumpió.

-Lo siento, sé que dije que iba a estar ahí, pero…no puedo. Dile a Tanya que lo siento.- y la línea se cortó.

La chica al escuchar aquella atormentada y aterciopelada voz, se paralizó. Aquella opresión en el pecho había vuelto, pero con cien veces más intensidad. Era como si al escuchar el obvio sufrimiento de su amigo, le transmitiera a ella también su dolor.

Ausente como estaba, se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de James, que estaba ya llena con sus amigos y sus parejas. Tomó asiento, aun ida entre sus pensamientos.

Y cuando todo parecía perdido, la verdad la azotó. Casi en_Slow motion_ las piezas tomaron forma, como si de un puzzle se tratara.

¡Por supuesto que sentía que algo le faltaba! La respuesta estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello. No hasta que había hecho esa llamada. No hasta que se sintió como si se estuviera asfixiando.

Y ese fue el momento en que lo comprendió.

Se levantó súbitamente, aun sorprendida por el reciente descubrimiento. Todos en la mesa pusieron sus ojos en ella. James se volvió, reparando en su presencia por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica le sonrió abiertamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. El asombro aun la tenía abrumada. Tiró de su vestido mientras se dirigía a la salida principal, ignorando los gritos a sus espaldas.

Afuera la lluvia caía a carambolos, pero eso no pudo importarle menos. Pateó los zapatos de tacón a un lado en la acera, como había querido hacerlo y comenzó a correr.

Quizá fue lo decidida o la desesperada que estaba, pero por primera vez su torpeza no se hizo presente.

El vestido se pegaba a cada centímetro de su piel a causa de la lluvia, haciéndola tiritar del frio. Pero ni siquiera pensó en detenerse, eso lo haría luego de que llegara a _él_.

Ya había corrido unas buenas tres cuadras. Si su memoria no sufría de un episodio de Alzheimer, _su_ Edward vivía a solo cinco cuadras de la escuela. _"Dos cuadras y estoy contigo, cariño"_ pensó la chica, maravillada de lo bien que se sentía pensar en él de ese modo.

Casi grita de alegría al divisar la gran casa blanca al final de la segunda cuadra. Las luces aún estaban prendidas. Al llegar al porche, sintió que le fallaba la respiración y su corazón pararía de latir de un momento a otro, pero eso no evitó que tocara el timbre como una desquiciada.

Edward, quien aún se atormentaba mentalmente en su habitación, corrió a abrir la puerta. En serio que esperaba de todo, menos la escena que tenía en frente.

Ahí frente a él, se encontraba su mejor amiga, _su_ Bella. Estaba empapada, su vestido morado estaba arruinado por la lluvia, mientras que el largo cabello caoba que, a juzgar por las horquillas que aun pendían de un mechón castaño, debió de estar estilizado, le caía en ondas húmedas tras su espalda. Para cualquier otra persona, ella habría lucido como un completo desastre. Pero para él, para Edward, era un hermoso desastre.

-¿B-Bella?

"_No debí zamparme todo ese helado de chocolate yo solo ¡ahora estoy alucinando!"_ se reprendió. Entonces recordó que debía dejar esos pensamientos atrás y comportarse como su amigo. Y como su amigo, sí que estaba furioso.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar en el maldito baile?! ¡Maldición, Bella!- la tomó por los hombros y la hizo pasar a la estancia. Menos mal que sus padres estaban en una convención médica, que si no…

-Edward…- Bella estaba algo exhausta ¡pero necesitaba decírselo!

-¡¿Y James?! ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! Después de cuanto deseabas ir con él al baile…- el chico seguía con su monologo, tirando de sus desordenados cabellos cobrizos una y otra vez.

-Edward.- intentó de nuevo.

-¡Y ahora aquí estas, desperdiciando lo que se supone…!

-Edward. Cállate.- lo interrumpió la chica, ya harta de su discurso.

-¡No me callo! ¡¿Intentas volverme loco?! Si no fuera porque…-la chica rodó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación mientras tomaba el rostro del cobrizo entre sus manos.

-Bien. Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo.- dijo simplemente. Sintiendo la adrenalina aun fresca en sus poros, unió los labios sorprendidos del chico con los de ella.

"_De acuerdo, tendré que pedirle a Mamá que cambie de marca de helado"_

La castaña había cerrado sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación cálida de los labios del cobrizo. Éste la acompañó cuando se recuperó del shock inicial. La suave textura de los labios de la chica le sabía a gloria. Y si en serio estaba alucinando ¡pues sí que se sentía en el cielo!

- Lo siento.- murmuró Bella una vez que se separaron para tomar aire. Aunque no dejaron mucha distancia entre ellos; sus frentes estaban unidas.

El cobrizo abrió sus ojos, topándose con dos pozos del color del chocolate. La chica sonrió, recordándole aquella promesa que había hecho. El hecho de que él haya provocado aquella sonrisa, le daban ganas de devolvérsela. Y así lo hizo.

-Yo también.

Se quedaron ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, como aquella vez en la que la castaña había tropezado, y el cobrizo la había sostenido para que no cayera.

Porque solo fue necesario que aquella chica, de ojos color chocolate, enfundada en ese pomposo vestido morado y con los labios llenos de _lipstick _ rosado, se diera cuenta en el momento indicado que algo le hacía falta. Y que se encontraba justo a cinco cuadras de distancia.

-Te amo.- le soltó el cobrizo súbitamente.

-Y yo te amo.- contestó la castaña.

* * *

**_Hello world!_**

Para todas las lindas personitas que siguen mis otras historias:

Antes de que intenten matarme; lo sé soy una cretina. Andar subiendo esto en vez de actualizar mis otros fics...

pero les prometo que lo haré muy pronto, de hecho tengo los capitulos casi terminados, pero por alguna razon (y falta de internet) estuve enormemente bloqueada -_- (odio estos bloqueos con toda mi alma).

Ademas de que esto ya lo tenia hecho y estaba abandonado entre mis carpetas pues...

En fin, estan en todo su derecho de enviarme a los volturies y demas villanos si lo desean

besos!

**_gris_**


End file.
